Friends Till The End
by blackrose1179
Summary: When three kids make a wish on the day they were first friends and wish people from the show Yu-Gi-Oh their wish comes true. now they have to find a way to take them back.


Chapter 1  
  
It was K.C.'s, Andrea's, and my birthday of friendship day (The first day all of us became friends.). All of us had a little cake saying "Friends Till The End" that my mom made. It was midnight when all of us blew them out. We are 16 years old.  
Andrea wished Seto Kiba were here. K.C. wished that Joey Wheeler was here, and I wished that Marik Ishtar were here. Kind of.  
Andrea wanted to sleep down stairs with K.C.. I fell asleep in my mom and dad's bed.  
Andrea woke up K.C. quietly.  
"What I'm still tired go back to bed and it's only 6:00 in the morning." K.C. said.  
"I know but look to your left and DON'T scream" Andrea whispered.  
"Why are we whispering because her parents are out of town and they can't here us..." K.C. whispered until she found Joey right next to her sleeping. That's when Renee's cat meowed and woke up Kiba and Joey.  
During the same time I needed to get a drink of water when I saw something next to me. It looked like a human shape. I poked it. It moved. I poked it again. It moved again. I walked to the crack of the door when my mom's alarm went off. I stopped. I turned around. It got out of bed. That's when I heard K.C. screaming her head off. He turned and looked at me. I knew who he was. My heart skipped a beat. "Your... your...Marik Ihstar." I said trembling.  
"How did you know I was Marik."? Marik said confused.  
"But you're just on a TV show." I said.  
"A TV show?" Marik said confused even more.  
"It's a long story. Are you going to make me into a rare hunter?" I said even more scared then before.  
"It depends are you good and do you have rare cards." Marik said.  
"Yes. Yes with both answers." I said. Then I screamed of my mistake. I heard my friends with two other people running up the stairs. Marik had his Millennium rod in his hand ready to do it when my friends came and saved me, but I passed out on Kiba.  
"Who is she?" Kiba said.  
"It's our friend Renee and this is her house. I wondered why she passed..." Before Andrea could finish she saw Marik. "Is that...that Marik Ishtar because it looks like him?" Andrea said in a scared way.  
"Yes. But how did we get here and how do you know us?" Kiba said.  
"You guys are on a TV show called Yu-Gi-Oh but we don't know how you guys got here." K.C. said.  
"Is Marik still here." I said after I woke up.  
"Yes he is and are you alright." Andrea said.  
"Enough!" Marik yelled. "I wish to duel the girl in the red hair. After I get my cards," Marik said.  
"Fine I will but I'm warning you I'm really good." I said calm now.  
"No please let Kiba and me do this because we really know how good he is." Joey said.  
"Sorry I'm doing this on my own and plus I'm better than you Joey." I said. "Marik if I win when you get your cards I get Obelisk the Tormentor." I said.  
"Then I get?" Marik said thinking.  
"Mage Power." I said.  
"Mage Power?" Marik said.  
"For every Magic and Trap card on your side of the field increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 500 points." I said.  
"Wait I just found my cards the on the desk." Marik said.  
"Lets look at it." Joey said. I grabbed the deck before Joey did.  
"No Joey I already know his cards." I said.  
"Let's begin already." Marik said.  
"And Marik get some pants on... wait a minute." I said.  
"What now and I don't care if I have pants on or not." Marik said impatient.  
"Wait isn't today you know whose birthday and the person favorite character Yugi." I said.  
"Oooonnnnnn this is really bad we have to get there now or it's to late!" Andrea said really loud.  
"Isn't it your friend Alex?" K.C said.  
"Where does she live?" I asked.  
"Far away. We need a Motorcycle." Andrea said.  
"Why do we need a Motorcycle?" K.C. asked.  
"Duh! I go, everyone stays here." Andrea said.  
"But you can't ride a motorcycle." I said.  
"That's why we have Joey." Andrea said.  
"Alright something fun to do, instead of watching a stupid duel." Joey said so excited.  
"Please hurry." K.C. and me said at the same time. 


End file.
